dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
In DomiNations, events are special occasions where either players do a specific task to receive rewards or cheapens infrastructure upgrades. Special Events Special events are events that gives players tasks in order to receive a reward that will benefit the player. They would only last a week. Mark of the Assassin Main article: Mark of the Assassin! (From 4 PM UTC 1/20 until 4 PM UTC 1/27) Trade Mansa! Main article: Trade Mansa! (From 4 PM UTC 2/9 until 4 PM UTC 2/16) Conquest! Main article: Conquest! (From 4 PM UTC 2/24 until 4 PM UTC 3/3) Big Loot! Main article: Big Loot! (From 4 PM UTC 3/9 until 4 PM UTC 3/16) The Great Frontier! Main article: The Great Frontier! (From 9 AM ET 3/23 until 9 AM ET 3/30) D-Day! Main article: D-Day! (From 9 AM ET 4/13 until 9 AM ET 4/20) Forging Allegiance Main article: Forging Allegiance (From 9 AM ET 4/27 until 9 AM ET 5/4) Guadalcanal Main article: Guadalcanal (From 9 AM UTC 5/11 until 9 AM UTC 5/18) Big Huge Loot! Main article: Big Huge Loot (From 9 AM UTC 6/1 until 9 AM UTC 6/8) Pirate Raid! Main article: Pirate Raid (From 9 AM UTC 6/15 until 9 AM UTC 6/22) Enter the Ninja! Main article: Enter the Ninja! (From 14:00 UTC 6/29 until 14:00 UTC 7/06) Aztec Rituals! Main article: Aztec Rituals (From 14:00 UTC 7/20 until 14:00 UTC 7/27) Big Huge Loot! (August) Main article: Big Huge Loot (August) (From 9 AM UTC 8/3 until 9 AM UTC 8/10) Operation Husky! Main article: Operation Husky! (From 9 AM UTC 8/17 until 9 AM UTC 8/24) Anniversary Event! Main article: Anniversary Event! (From 9 AM UTC 8/26 until 9 AM UTC 8/29) Temujin's Revenge Main article: Temujin's Revenge (From 9 AM UTC 8/31 until 9 AM UTC 9/6) Trade Mansa! (September) Main article: Trade Mansa! (September) (From 9 AM UTC 9/14 until 9 AM UTC 9/21) Big Huge Loot! (September-October) Main article: Big Huge Loot (September-October) (From 9 AM UTC 9/27 until 9 AM UTC 10/4) Infrastructure Events Infrastructure events are events that cheapen the cost of building upgrades to help quicken the process of maxing out bases for players. They last for a few days. Town Defense Event Main article: Town Defense Event (From 1 PM UTC 1/28 until 3 PM UTC 2/1) Wall & Gate Upgrades Event Main article: Wall & Gate Upgrades Event (From 11 PM UTC 3/17 until 3 PM UTC 3/21) Expanding Horizons Event Main article: Expanding Horizons Event (From 10 PM UTC 3/31 until 3 PM UTC 4/4) Supply Drop Main article: Supply Drop (From 12 AM UTC 4/8 - 2 PM UTC 4/15) Spring Forward Event Main Article: Spring Forward Event (From 12 AM UTC 4/21 - 2 PM UTC 4/25) More Loot Main Article: More Loot (From 2 PM UTC 4/25 - 2 PM UTC 5/3) Town Defense Event II Main article: Town Defense Event II (From 12 AM UTC 5/6 until 2 PM UTC 5/10) Trivia * Special events are usually based on historic figures, including Tokugawa Ieyasu, Mansa Musa, Genghis Khan, Tamerlane and Daniel Boone. Category:Events